Benutzer Blog:Mariosuchti/Chara to Chara - Teil 3: Randomness killz (revised version)
thumb|left|Logo made by SMBXemnas13, vielen Dank dafür! Ich verzichte nun auf die gängigen Sicherheitshinweise und verspreche über 1.000 Wörter CTC (wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe >:D). Heute beginnt -''' Crucillus: ICH! '''Wie bitte?! Das war zwar nicht geplant, aber gut ... Crucillus: So, ihr Schnecken, ich habe die Einleitung für das nächste Date der Show vorbereitet, also los: *er beginnt zu singen* ~ Und weiter geht’s, von Pairing zu Pairing, bis es eine Hochzeit gibt! Dann bleiben wir und danken dem Autor für diese schöne Welt - ~ ''Mariosuchti schafft es mithilfe der „Süchtigen Superkräfte“, im Studio ein Klavier zu finden und wirft es auf Crucillus. Der scheußliche Gesang verstummt sofort. '' '' '' Mariosuchti: Die peinlichen Wanderlieder aus meiner Grundschulzeit gehören hier nicht hin! Fußsoldat: Mariosuchti, dude, es wäre gut, wenn du nicht alle unsere Chefs lahmlegen könntest. Wir brauchen sie noch. Jemand muss den Herrn General aus dem Äonenpalast holen und ein paar Leute müssen das Klavier wegräumen. Rainbowser: Ja, später. Jetzt schreiten wir zum nächsten Pairing! Antasma: Jetzt wird mich der gestörte Suchti für’s Kochen belohnen … kriehihihihi … ''Antasma verwandelt sich in seine Kampf-Form und setzt sich in den Herzchen-Sessel.'' '' '' Mariosuchti: MEIN LIEBLINGSPAAR! ANTASMA X LUGMILLA!!! Lugmilla: Nein, nein, NEIN! Ich werde diesen Frechling von Mariosuchti ZERSTÖREN! Crucillus: *klingt etwas müde* Leg’s nicht drauf an, Schnucki. Gumbrina: Warum muss er nur so robust sein? WARUM LEBT ER NOCH?! Crucillus: Tja! Und jetzt - KOMPANIE! KLAVIER WEGRÄUMEN! Niemand kommt. '' '' Gumbrina: Du, die haben Sommerferien. Hab ich ihnen gerade auch schon gesagt. Hihihiiii … '' '' Mariosuchti: Der werte Autor teilte mir soeben via Telepathie mit, dass euer Bitchfight zu lang wird, ihr ihn aber gerne später fortsetzen könnt. Crucillus, Schnucki, du darfst mich bedienen und mir süß hinterherdackeln, dann nehme ich auch das Klavier wieder weg. Also? Crucillus: Ja, OK … Kakao oder Capri Sonne? Rainbowser: HÖRT IHR MAL MIT DIESER SCHLEICHWERBUNG AUF?! Crucillus: ~ Mmmmhhhh, Yokebe … ~ Antasma: Können wir endlich anfangen? Lugmilla: NEIN! Mariosuchti: Let’s-a go, immer doch! M-Star: Klap Trap und ich kommen mit! Rainbowser: Ziel: Kissenschloss! Eine Art Fanfarenzug bestehend aus '''Mariosuchti', Rainbowser, M-Star, Klap Trap, Crucillus, Antasma, Lugmilla (die von Königin Mamella und Prinz Mamek 'gezogen wird) und natürlich das robuste, kampferprobte Kamerateam. '' '' Crucillus: Napoléon avec son cinq cent soldats – Mariosuchti: Französische Soldatenlieder? ERNSTHAFT? Traumbert: Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist? Mariosuchti: Liebe Zuschauer, liebe Leser, liebe Opfer dieser Show! Nachdem mir das „Moderatoren-Format“ in meinen Texten hier etwas verlorengegangen ist … sorry. Wir befinden uns im charmanten Kissenschloss auf La Dormita und werden jetzt mit diesem Antasma x Lugmilla Date, eine Art Fake von „Mein himmlisches Hotel“ auf den Markt bringen! Antasma und Lugmilla werden gemeinsam das Pärchen-Angebot der hiesigen Lokalität testen! M-Star: Das heißt also … DOPPELBETT! Klap Trap: Hm, und ein gemeinsames Bad. Lugmilla: ICH WILL NACH HAUSE ZU MEINER STERNBOHNE! Antasma: Aber du liebst mich doch *schnurr*! Lass uns erstmal etwas essen … Traumbert: Ich – Prinz Mamek: Mein Mitgefühl. Ich werde dir zur Seite stehen. Mamella: *schnauf* Ich hätte auch gerne ein Zimmer … Glitzerstern: Das geht so nicht! Antasma! Du hast verloren, also gib auf! Ich hole die Pennhenne! Mariosuchti: Security, lenkt sie ab. Crucillus, meinen Kakao. Und einen sauberen Bademantel. *Fingerschnippen* Crucillus: Und mein Date? Mariosuchti: Nach der Sightseeing-Tour. ''Urplötzlich stürmt '''König Bowser herein und keiner weiß wieso.'' '' '' Bowser: HEY, SEXY LADY – Bei den bisher noch nicht erwähnten Kameramännern '''Kent C. Koopa' und Kolorado entsteht Unruhe. '' '' '' Kolorado: Nun, alter Junge – Kent C.: Whoa, wow, aber das Publikum will nun mal Liebesdrama, das hat der kleine Suchti hier *hihi* ja auch gesagt … Bowser: Öhm … ups? Mariosuchti: Dein Auftritt in Dream Team war das Letzte. RAUS! Kylie Koopa: Der Autor hat heute keinen Bock, hier etwas Vernünftiges abzuliefern, deshalb übernehme ich jetzt sofort das Interviewen! Rainbowser: Das Mariowiki-Team steht auch bereit. Kylie Koopa: Ausschwärmen und Skandale finden! Nun, Lugmilla … Lugmilla: Lass mich, Frechling. Ich werde hier und jetzt mithilfe dieser Bombe ein Selbstmord-Attentat verüben. Auf Mariosuchti. Es wird zu VIEL hier! Mariosuchti: KRASS! Aber wo hast du die Superbombe her? Parakarry: POLIZEI!!! Mein Paket zur Auslieferung wurde gestohlen! Nun … ach, hallo! Das Team von „Chara to Chara“! Hat jemand eine Superbombe gesehen? Ich sollte die an den Empfänger „Schattentrio“ ausliefern … Alle: Hm, nix gesehen … tut uns leid … ''Parakarry verschwindet.'' '' '' Crucillus: OPFER! Barbara: Führst du Selbstgespräche? Crucillus: *zupft an Barbaras zartrosafarbenen Locken* Na, du süßes Jelly Ultra, schlechte Laune heute? Lust auf ein Date? Mit mir, dem Super-Commander hier? Mariosuchti: *Glühbirne über ‘m Kopf* Barbara, komm mit. Kylie, tu deinen Job. Kylie Koopa: Ja, diese Sendung geht gerade den Bach runter. Wir stehen hier gerade vor einem Café im reizenden Pennemünde und beobachten das glückliche Paar. Antasma, wie finden Sie das Date bisher? Antasma: KRIE! Ich habe noch nie eine bösere Schurkenfledermaus gesehen … *er schnappt sich Lugmillas Hand und guckt irgendwie komisch* Lugmilla: Ich will nach Hause … zu Mama Sternbohne … wo der Kaffee schmeckt … es keine Fledermaus-Könige gibt … Traumbert: Eine ganze exzellente Idee – Brunhilda: HALT! STOP! JETZT KOMME ICH! WO IST MEINE SUPERBOMBE?! Kylie Koopa: Moment mal, Brunhilda – hey, da ist ja Crucius! Hi! Wie ist nun dein Beziehungsstatus? Crucius: Duzen Sie mich nicht. Kylie Koopa: Sorry. Wie ist IHR Beziehungsstatus mittlerweile? Crucius: *singt* Ich geh mit meiner Buckelhexe und meine Buckelhexe mit mir. *hört auf zu singen* Nachdem die KDF mit ihren „Amigos“ loslegte, sind wir abgehauen und ich bin Brunhilda einfach gefolgt. Kylie Koopa: Aus Liebe? Crucius: Ist „Liebe“ neuerdings die Definition von „Ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun“? Kylie Koopa: … nun ja. Was sagen Sie zu Antasma und Lugmilla? Crucius: Hm … onesided. Sie hat keinen Bock auf ihn. Brunhilda: JETZT HILF MIR! ICH FINDE MEINE BOMBE NICHT!!! Crucius: Man könnte meinen, wir wären schon verlobt – Kent C.: WOW! Das ist ja sogar stärker als Mario! Wir feiern Hochzeit! Ich werde gleich – In diesem Moment zieht ein Gewitter auf, es beginnt zu regnen und alle rennen los. '''Mariosuchti' gelingt es, die gesamte Belegschaft ins Kissenschloss zu jagen während Crucius zum wiederholten Male mit Brunhilda Schluss macht. Antasma geht mit Lugmilla aufs Zimmer, Mariosuchti folgt um eine Kamera zu installieren. Brunhilda schreit immer noch hysterisch nach der Superbombe, Crucillus will Barbara nicht loslassen, Roberta ist plötzlich da und sagt mal wieder nichts, M-Star, Klap Trap '''und '''Rainbowser chillen mit der wieder aufgetauchten Yoshi-lissy an der Cocktailbar, Kolorado und Kent C. reden über alles Mögliches, Crucius poliert sein komisches Computer-Gehirn mit Glasreiniger und Traumbert telefoniert mit Bettschmidt. Alles ziemlich normal, nicht wahr?'' '' '' Mariosuchti: So, Kamera installiert. Alles wird aufgenommen! Crucius: Gewiss ist jeder daran interessiert, schlafende Schurken zu bewundern. Bevor '''Mariosuchti' ein weiteres Klavier werfen kann, taucht plötzlich Antasma auf.'' '' '' Antasma: Lugmilla ist zickig. Und ich hab noch Hunger. Traumbert: Natürlich! Das kleine Baby muss vor dem Einschlafen noch ein paar Alpträume fressen. Antasma: Nope, ich fresse DICH! Mariosuchti: Für Mord und Totschlag schreibe ich eine Trilogie und das hier ist eine Dating Show voller Liebe und – Brunhilda: WO IST DIE SUPERBOMBE?! Crucillus: Liebe und Gewalt. *trollface* Barbara: Lass mich los, du …! Antasma: Bringt mich jemand ins Bett? Rainbowser: Du bist vielleicht ein Alptraum?! Antasma: Aber Lugmilla will mich nicht ins Bett bringen. Und sie will mich auch nicht zudecken. Klap Trap: Öhm, das war auch überhaupt nicht abzusehen …? Antasma: Sie will auch nicht bei mir schlafen. Oder besser noch mit – Mariosuchti: Keine Details, bitte, das wollen wir lieber im Video sehen, nicht spoilern! M-Star: Jetzt halt hier den Betrieb nicht auf! Du wolltest das Date! Komm schon, mach sie – Mariosuchti: *räusper* Ich denke das Gleiche, aber ich habe vergessen, eine FSK-Empfehlung zu geben, deshalb … Antasma, geh jetzt mal …. ''Antasma geht ins Zimmer und ist erstaunt, als Lugmilla nicht im Bett liegt. Allerdings brennt im Badezimmer Licht und unser Fledermaus-König geht rein.'' '' '' Antasma: Schatz, wir können – KRIETZ! Lugmilla: SIEHST DU NICHT, DASS ICH DUSCHE, DU NOTZUCHTVERBRECHER?! Antasma: Aber – Lugmilla: ALLE RAUS! ALLE! AUCH DAS CTC-TEAM! ES REICHT! RAAAUUUS!!! ''Lugmilla schnappt sich einen Bademantel und rennt dem bereits fliehenden Antasma hinterher. Das Team von CTC und alle begleitenden Charaktere werden von der wütenden Hexe eiskalt beim Aperitif erwischt und müssen flüchten um nicht in schwarze Löcher im Boden zu fallen oder von Blitzen getroffen zu werden. Während Kolorado sehr flott weg ist, gelingt es dem Mariowiki-Team die Kameras zu retten – Kent C. Koopa ist unter mysteriösen Umständen sogar noch als Erster geflohen. Auch im Chaos weigert sich Crucillus Barbara loszulassen und Mariosuchti folgt unauffällig, dabei ist Kylie Koopa'''s unkontrolliert wirbelnder Panzer wieder einmal nicht unbedingt hilfreich. Im Studio sind inzwischen epischerweise auch Zuschauer eingetroffen! Die Gruppe um unseren Suchti schafft es gerade noch auf die Bühne, wo alle hechelnd zusammenklappen. Nur '''Kylie Koopa steht munter auf und verlangt ein nach Statements zu diesem Date. M-Star erklärt sich bereit.'' '' '' Kylie Koopa: M-Star, wie haben Sie dieses Date erlebt?'' '' '' '' M-Star: Naja, ich muss zugeben, ich war am Fenster und habe heimlich zugeschaut... und dabei habe ich mir nur gedacht: Antasma, jetzt mach sie doch endlich mal klar! Kylie Koopa: Wie bewerten Sie das Scheitern dieses Abends? M-Star: Eigentlich schade. Es hätte eine tolle Nacht werden können – Mariosuchti: *räusper* Das wollen wir nicht genauer ausführen, das verstößt gegen die Regeln im Wiki *räusper* auch wenn’s schade ist, dass wir hier nicht, ach egal ich *räusper* einfach nochmal … Crucillus: *flüstert* Was ist mit meinem Date? Darf ich Barbara nehmen? Sie ist zwar leider nicht so wehrlos, aber sie scheint ganz angetan von mir! Rainbowser: Suchti, es ist Zeit für unser VIA. Alle: WAS? Mariosuchti: Very important announcement! Aber das … Kommt im nächsten Part! xD Es waren laut Word 1546 Wörter, WTF?! :D Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag